Providing an enriched user experience has become an important factor driving application design. For example, an increasing amount of application users now demand improved navigational methods that provide an increased amount of information with a reduction in required user interaction. Unfortunately, conventional methods of organizing and navigating service options have exhibited various limitations.
For example, service catalogs may provide an entry point for sales and may be important for increasing a user base for a service provider. However, conventional service catalogs may organize service options in a sequential manner, which may require a user to move back and forth between various pages while navigating service options. More specifically, conventional service catalogs may utilize a plurality of links set up between a plurality of pages, which may require a user to move back and forth between the pages while navigating service options utilizing a browser or web site.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.